memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Annika Hansen (mirror)
|rank = Lieutenant Commander |father = |mother = }} In the mirror universe, Lieutenant Commander Annika Hansen was the science officer aboard the from 2374 to 2377. Biography Early life Annika Hansen was born on the Tendara Colony on June 24, 2348, to human exobiologists and . Because her parents moved frequently because of their work, Annika spent a lot of time with her aunt, on Earth. By the time she was five, Annika was living with her parents on Heronius II. In 2354, Annika and her parents left Heronius II aboard the , as they finally had approval by the Imperial Council to begin a study of mysterious black cubed ships. After spending many months searching for a cube, the Raven had broken regulations and had crossed the Romulan Neutral Zone. However, just as they were contemplating a return to Earth, they encountered a Borg cube. After six months of observation, the Raven followed the cube into a transwarp conduit and into the Delta Quadrant. There, they began extensively studying the Borg for two years undetected because of the Hansens’ invention, multi-adaptive shielding, a type of stealth technology. The Hansens had gathered a large amount of data about the Borg. However it came to an abrupt end in 2356, when the Raven was detected by the Borg and was attacked. The Borg pursued the Raven to a planet just inside B'omar space, where the science vessel crashlanded. While her parents were quickly assimilated, Annika attempted to hide, but was later found and assimilated; Annika was 6 years old by then. Life as a Borg drone At some point after her assimilation, Annika was given the Borg designation ‘Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One’. During her time as a Borg, Seven helped to assimilate millions of individuals. In 2368, Seven was briefly disconnected from the hive mind when she and three other drones of her unimatrix, Two of Nine, Three of Nine, and Four of Nine, were the only survivors of a vessel crash on Planet 1865-Alpha that severed them from the Collective. While the four drones waited by the crash site for another Borg vessel to retrieve them, they slowly began remembering their lives prior to their respective assimilations. Unlike the other drones, the emotionally young Seven wanted to return to the collective. Scared of being alone, she injected her fellow drones with nanoprobes and established a collective amongst themselves, before being rescued and re-assimilated. After re-assimilation, the other three drones were eventually severed from the Collective but remained mentally linked because of Seven’s actions. In 2374, Seven was abducted by Captain and Lieutenant Commander of the as part of the alliance against the Undine. Their mission was to develop a modified nanoprobe weapon that could destroy 8472 bio-ships and force them to withdraw back to Fluidic space. After the mission succeeded, Seven attempted to assimilate the Voyager crew, but her link to the collective was severed. Discovering that she had Human genes, most of her implants were successfully removed by Voyager’s EMH . ISS Voyager After several attempts to communicate with the collective, Annika eventually accepted that her place was aboard Voyager as an individual. Following her disconnection, Seven found a mentor in Captain , who continued to help her come to terms with her humanity, long-since sublimated by the Borg. She was given the provisional rank of Lieutenant Commander and became the science officer. Earning the trust and respect of Captain and Lieutenant Commander , Annika began to work on several projects to enhance Voyager’s war capabilities. She attempted to help the engineering crew modify the warp drive to generate transwarp conduits. The efforts failed. Along with Ensign , she designed and constructed the ship’s astrometrics lab, which used Borg technology to plot routes that trimmed several years off of Voyager’s journey. She was part of the team which designed the shuttlecraft in 2375. She assisted in the construction of the quantum slipstream drive installed aboard Voyager in the same year. She also helped implement enhancements to Voyager’s deflector dish in 2377 when real time communication with the Imperial Starfleet became possible through a Hirogen communications network. Annika helped to convince many new species to join the Terran Empire and the Terran Rebellion in their war against the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. These new species included the Hirogen, Ocampa, Talaxian, Kazon, Benthan, Cravic, Hazari, Overlooker, Malon, Kadi, Kobali, Krenim, Vidiian, Voth, Vaadwaur and Turei. External links Category:Characters (mirror)